Plus de haine
by Dissemblables
Summary: Ils sont toujours si calmes, si réservés. Mais si tout cela n'était que pour mieux se haïr ? Enfin, après tout, chacun à sa propre définition de la haine. Shawn et Nathan ne font pas exception à la règle.


Petit blabla : Bonjouur ! Tout d'abord, les personnage d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement. Cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu travailler sur deux personnages dont les côtés sombres ne sont pas assez approfondis à mon goût, alors dites-moi ce que vous en penser ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^. Enfin, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une fois, le blanc lui envoya un regard chargé de haine. Encore une fois, le bleu lui répondit d'un encore plus noir. Ils avaient cette habitude. Non, on ne pouvait même pas appeler ça une habitude. A chaque regard, chaque geste, une nouveauté faisait son apparition. Ils se haïssaient, mais se connaissaient parfaitement. Ils se détestaient, mais se protégeaient. Leur relation était une relation de haine pure. Trop pure. En public, ils n'étaient pas amis, mais on ne pouvait deviner qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. En privé, ils se le montraient, ils étaient ennemis. Pour eux, cela était, est, et sera toujours comme ça. Toujours. Sauf si les limites étaient dépassées...

* * *

Les entraînements étaient devenus très intenses depuis que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japons étaient devenus la sélection asiatique. La relation entre les deux joueurs aussi. L'exemple se trouvait juste devant, sur le terrain de football de l'équipe. Cette fois-ci, le coach Trevis avait choisit de faire un petit match, et qui dit petit match, dit deux équipes. Et, évidemment, le bleu et le blanc se trouvaient dans des équipes adverses. Ils aimaient tous les deux quand se proposait cette situation, car ils pouvaient se montrer la rage qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, et eux seuls le comprenaient. Ils pouvaient le faire à répétitions, bien qu'ils ne s'investissaient jamais trop dans leurs échanges, car ils ne pouvaient montrer qu'il se dépensaient plus en étant l'un contre l'autre. Heureusement, si ils faisaient une petite gaffe, leurs coéquipiers mettaient cet excès sur le match. Alors oui, ils adoraient cette situation.

L'entraînement avait débuté depuis quelques temps déjà, et les deux équipes donnaient leurs maximum. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait eu aucune confrontation entre les deux.

-Shawn, elle est pour toi!

Chose qui arriva, car l'attaquant des neiges reçu le ballon, le maîtrisant parfaitement, et fonça vers le but adverse. Le sprinteur, ayant envie de se défouler, sauta sur l'occasion, et arriva devant le blanc. Leurs cheveux volaient dans le vent, tandis qu'une sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de l'attaquant. On aurait pu croire que Aiden était revenu, car ces expressions venaient plutôt de lui, mais non, c'était bien Shawn qui faisait ce sourire. Sourire auquel répondit Nathan par une langue glissant sur ses lèvres, tel un prédateur se léchant les babines devant sa proie. En d'autres circonstances, ce geste aurait pu être sensuel, mais là, il ne fut qu'un geste montrant une invitation, une invitation à la rage.

-Je t'attends, viens...

L'attaquant n'attendait que cela. Il se propulsa vers le milieu de terrain, retenant un cri bestial. Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas se laisser faire, et s'apprêta à recevoir son adversaire. Ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre arriva, et lorsque les deux frappèrent le ballon en même temps, une onde de choc digne du Champs d'Énergie de Jude et Caleb se dégagea du ballon. Tous deux animés par la même rage, la même haine, la même violence, ils se bataillèrent le ballon pendant de nombreux instants. C'était le plus violent des affrontements qu'il eurent fait. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seul le ballon faisait partit de la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Chacun de leurs mouvements étaient complétés par l'autre, oui, ils se connaissaient trop bien, tellement bien. Si l'un avait la balle, l'autre la lui reprenait, et cela recommençait a l'infini. Tout n'était que violence et haine, l'amitié n'avait pas la place dans leurs relation.

Mais suite à un coup des plus violents entre les deux, l'énergie dégagée les envoya aux extrémité du terrain, rompant le fragile équilibre. A ce moment, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. L'affrontement avait duré une bonne demi-heure, et, aucun des deux n'avaient eu conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs, trop ahuris par le comportement de leurs camarades. En effet, Shawn, était habituellement très timide, même si il l'était moins depuis sa fusion avec Aiden, tandis que Nathan était toujours calme et de bonne humeur, même si parfois son coté pessimiste se montrait. Mais jamais leurs coéquipiers n'auraient pu imaginer qu'ils possédaient une telle ... colère ? Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Visiblement, le coach non plus, mais lui était plus réactif.

\- On arrête la pour aujourd'hui.

Le silence étonné dans lequel était le terrain était brisée que par le souffle quelque peu bruyant de Nathan et Shawn. A leurs respirations haletantes, on devinait sans mal que leur petit duel les avaient tous deux épuisés. Et, occupés à se regarder en chiens de faïence, ils n'avaient pas entendus Trevis parler.

\- Pardon, vous avez dis quoi coach ?

Ils avaient parler en même temps, sans aucune concertation. Leurs souffles s'étaient fais entendre en même temps, et l'intonation qu'ils avaient était identique. Ils se regardèrent et se lancèrent un regard des plus noirs. Si ils possédaient des fusils à la place des yeux, ils en seraient morts tous les deux. Le coach leva les yeux aux ciels et prononça sa phrase, avec un fort accent d'exaspération.

\- Allez, filez.

Après ça, toute l'équipe se rendit aux vestiaires. Certains étaient fatigués, comme Shawn et Nathan, d'autres étaient posés, à l'exemple d'Axel, tandis qu'à l'instar de Scotty et Marc, quelque uns étaient excités. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut la cacophonie générale. Tous le monde parlait de l'affrontement "oh mon dieu spectaculaire" des deux soi-disant amis, sauf eux, qui, ayant repris leurs attitudes habituelles, ne parlaient que peu. En effet, encore une fois sans se concerter, ils répondirent à leurs camarades qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, peu à peu, la pièce se vidait des joueurs, et seul resta le bleu.

* * *

Nathan se sentait vide. Tel une coquille sans âme, son regard errait dans la pièce ne se posant nul part.

" Mais que c'est-il passé pour que nous ayons tous deux perdus à ce point la raison? Nous nous sommes toujours détestés en secret. Les regards noirs que l'on se lançaient, ils étaient toujours discrets. Nous savions que nous ne pouvions pas montrer que nous nous haïssons, cela ne ferait que nuire à l'équipe. Et nous n'avions pas le droit d'y nuire. Oui, nous n'en avons pas le droit. Heureusement, ils ne l'ont pas compris. Ils n'ont pas compris que toute notre rage était dans nos mouvements. Que nous faisions passer toute notre émotion à travers ce ballon. Mais son sourire... Il était tellement... il était si... attirant? Oui, si attirant. Mais non! Je ne peux le trouver attirant! Je ne peux avoir envie de lui ! Parce que l'on ne peut trouver attirant une personne que l'on déteste, parce que je le déteste!

Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Pour quoi ais-je répondu de cette manière à son sourire? Parce que... Parce que... Parce que je voulais la voir. Parce que je voulais voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux, cette étincelle que je n'ai jamais vue. Je voulais voir cette étincelle du désir, je voulais qu'il me désire. Je voulais que Shawn Frost me désire..."

Cette révélation frappa le sprinteur en plein fouet, le faisant sursauter. Son regard reprit des couleurs, et il chassa les pensées du blanc de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il le désirait, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il voulait qu'il le désire. En plus, si il y avait quelqu'un, il devait l'avoir prit pour un fou à sursauter comma ça, sans aucune raison apparente. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il se trouvait encore dans les vestiaire de l'équipe. Il regarda autour de lui, ce silence le perturbant. Effectivement, dans cette salle, il y avait toujours du bruit, du à ses coéquipiers qui ne faisaient que parler.

Mais l'atmosphère était tellement différente le soir...

\- Il caille...

Des frissons parcouraient sa peau. Nathan venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait pas chaud dans la salle, elle n'était pas chauffée. Il fila sous la douche, espérant se réchauffer rapidement. Mais manque de chance, l'eau était gelé. Totalement glaciale. Il détestait cela. Lui, il préférait l'eau quand elle fumait sur sa peau.

"Raison de plus pour ne pas tomber dans ses filets. Il est trop froid."

Mais le bleu resta sous la douche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais il voulait rester. L'eau coulait sur sa peau, elle le refroidissait de plus en plus. Ses cheveux, détachés, formaient un écran cachant son visage, incliné vers le sol. Ses paumes étaient posées sur le mur, à plat, l'aidant à tenir son corps. Car ses jambes flanchaient, elles tremblaient. En effet, le froid l'engourdissait, mais cette douche, bien qu'étant une douce torture, lui faisait un bien fou. Mais d'un coup, l'eau cessa. Le bleu jura et prit sa serviette qu'il mis autour de ses reins. Prenant son élastique, il se dirigea vers son casier en faisant tant bien que mal de se faire une queue de cheval. Il regardait par terre, la tête penchée, essayant de se faciliter la tâche, car ses cheveux étaient récalcitrants à être dompter.

\- Sexy.

En entendant , une voix, cette voix, Nathan frissonna. En comprenant un mot, ce mot, il rougit.

Lentement, le bleu leva ses yeux. Son regard remonta sur des jambes nues musclées, juste ce qu'il faut. Une serviette cachait un morceau du corps, des cuisses jusqu'au reins. Au dessus se trouvait un ventre plat, finement sculpté, les abdominaux légèrement visibles. Au même niveau se trouvait des mains, avec des doigts fins, posés sur des hanches, hanches magnifiques au passage. On pouvait aussi voir des bras détendus , reliés à des épaules pas très massives, mais néanmoins bien proportionnées. Un cou gracieux y était relié.  
Mais le sprinteur ne voulait pas regarder plus haut. Car il savait ce qu'il y avait au-dessus. Oui, il le savait. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

* * *

Lui non plus n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ce mot. Il avait voulu lancer une remarque sarcastique, les seules qu'il disait. Et il les disait seulement au bleu. De même que le bleu ne lançait des remarques blessantes qu'à lui. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Oui, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre face du mal à Nathan. Il voulait qu'il n'y ait que lui. Il voulait l'exclusivité. En fait, entre eux, leurs cotés sombres respectifs ressortaient, mais aussi leurs cotés protecteurs, car ils ne voulaient que se blesser entre eux, ils ne voulaient pas que les autres le peuvent. Et il n'y avaient qu'entre eux qu'ils faisaient ça.

\- Pardon ?

Le bleu avait ses yeux encrés dans les siens.

Parallèlement au bleu, le blanc avait lui aussi penser à la journée, il avait lui aussi pensé à leurs gestes, il avait lui aussi pensé à leurs significations. Mais lui, il était arrivé à une conclusion quelque peu différente. En effet, il avait compris que seul l'athlète le rendait comme ça. Avec les autres, il était calme et réservé. Avec lui, il se sentait sauvage, il se sentait haineux, mais pire, il se sentait attiré. Et ça, il ne l'avait remarqué qu'à l'instant, lorsqu'il avait l'avait vu sortir des douches. Il avait trouver ce tableau si... érotique. D'où le mot.

\- Sexy.

Mais à présents, toutes leurs pensées passées avaient disparues. Seul comptait l'instant présent. Eux deux, presque nus, à l'entrée des douches. Et l'alchimie se dégageant. Ils oubliaient tout. Ils oubliaient qu'ils se détestaient, ils oubliaient qu'ils se haïssaient.

Ils oubliaient tout cela parce que elle était trop forte. L'alchimie était trop forte. Leurs corps brûlaient de se trouver. Leurs corps brûlaient de se rencontrer. Leurs esprit brûlaient de s'étreindre. Les esprit brûlaient d'être séparer. Dans tout cela, il n'y avait pas d'amour. Mais dans tous cela, il n'y avait plus de haine non plus. Non, il n'y avait plus de haine. Leurs regards étaient fiévreux. Dans leurs yeux se trouvaient tant de désir.

Alors, le blanc fit le premier pas. Il s'approcha du bleu, sensuellement, rapidement. Le regard de ce dernier descendit au niveau des hanches qui s'approchaient, appréciateur. Ils les trouvaient belles, et tellement, tellement attirantes. Si attirantes qu'il ne put s'empêcher, d'ailleurs il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait, de poser ses mains dessus, les amenant contre lui. Ses mains s'emboîtèrent, trouvèrent parfaitement leurs places, comme si elles y avaient toujours étées. Mais l'attaquant n'était pas en reste. Il passa ses mains autour du coup du sprinteur. Ce dernier étant plus grand que lui, il leva la tête pour plongeant ses yeux dans ceux chocolats de celui qui lui faisait face. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux du bleu, toujours humides, mouillant ses mains.

Mais rien de tous ce qu'il s'était à présent passé avait été doux. Non, tout cela avait exactement été à l'image du baiser qu'il échangèrent.

Passionné. Sauvage. Brutal.


End file.
